1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a rotary-type photo display device and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved form of device capable of exhibiting a much greater number of photographs in either automatic or manually controlled mode of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of different developments in the past that relate to card or picture display devices of the rotary type. Card index devices are of general interest only since they are generally characterized by the fact that only one side of the card need be displayed after indexing. An early U.S. Pat. No. 1,813,442 discloses a mechanized rotary-type sign display which includes the two fields of view, i.e., the front of the top card is displayed simultaneously with the backside of the bottom card. U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,814 discloses another form of picture display device wherein rotary cartridges each containing a number of pictures can be selectively displayed.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,214,732 in the name of Hopkins et al discloses a rotary indexing apparatus for bringing successive single pictures into view. There is no viewing of the backside of the photo holder and only a single card or picture presentation is made. The U.S. Pat. No. 978,162 discloses a different form of sign or picture exhibiting apparatus wherein the multiple of pictures is rotated in a horizontal plane about a vertical axis. U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,743 discloses a picture exhibiting apparatus that uses an album-type collection of individual photographs wherein each album can be inserted in the display device for subsequent individual viewing of the pictures. Finally, the U.S. Pat. No. 421,266 discloses a rotary-type photograph viewing exhibitor in combination with parlor or office furniture wherein the picture exhibitor may be selectively rotated to exhibit photos while other utilitarian aspects of the combination are available. In this case, an extremely delicate and complicated structure of hinge-stubs, pintles, tubes and spaces are utilized to hingedly secure the individual album-leaves for selective rotary viewing.